The treatment of diabetes and other metabolic disorders includes the inhibition of the renal sodium-dependent glucose co-transporter SGLT-2. SGLT-2 in the kidney regulates glucose levels by mediating the reabsorption of glucose back into the plasma following filtration of the blood. SGLT-2 inhibition thus induces glucosuria and may reduce blood glucose levels.
A large variety of SGLT-2 inhibitors are known. A pharmaceutical formulation of SGLT-2 inhibitors is essential in order to administer such compounds in an adequate way to the patient.
SGLT-2 inhibitors are for instance described in WO 2007/028814 which is directed to crystalline forms of 1-chloro-4-([beta]-D-glucopyranos-1-yl)-2-(4-ethynyl-benzyl)-benzene, a method for the preparation thereof, as well as the use thereof for preparing medicaments. It discloses solutions of 1-chloro-4-([beta]-D-glucopyranos-1-yl)-2-(4-ethynyl-benzyl)-benzene in a solvent or a mixture of solvents and further specifies exemplarily suitable organic solvents such as ethanol or ethanol/water mixtures.
WO 2007/080170 describes crystalline forms of 1′-(1-methylethyl)-4′-[(2-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl) methyl]-5′-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3′-O-[beta]-D-glucopyranoside, a method for the preparation thereof, as well as the use thereof for preparing medicaments. It discloses solutions of 1′-(1-methylethyl)-4′-[(2-fluoro-4-methoxyphenyl) methyl]-5′-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3′-O-[beta]-D-glucopyranoside in a solvent or a mixture of solvents and further specifies exemplarily suitable organic solvents such as ethanol or ethanol/water mixtures.
In addition, WO 2007/093610 describes glucopyranosyl-substituted benzonitrile derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, their medical uses as well as processes for their manufacture. It mentions that such glucopyranosyl-substituted benzonitrile derivatives can be formulated among other with one or more inert carriers and/or diluents, such as water/ethanol, water/glycerol, propylene glycol and the like. It further discloses among many other compounds also 1-cyano-2-(4-cyclopropyl-benzyl)-4-(β-D-glucopyranos-1-yl)-benzene.
Further SGLT-2 inhibitors are described in WO 2007/128749 which relates to glucopyranosyl-substituted benzonitrile derivatives, pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, their medical uses as well as processes for their manufacture. It mentions that such glucopyranosyl-substituted benzonitrile derivatives can be formulated among other with one or more inert carriers and/or diluents, such as water/ethanol, water/glycerol, propylene glycol and the like. It further discloses among many other compounds also 1-cyano-2-(4-cyclopropyl-benzyl)-4-(β-D-glucopyranos-1-yl)-benzene.
WO 2008/144316 describes crystal structures of a specific glucopyranosyl-substituted benzene derivative being an H-1 form, H-2 form or the (S)-propylene glycol form. It discloses solutions of such specific glucopyranosyl-substituted benzene derivative in water-miscible organic solvents.
Another prior art document WO 2013/079501 is directed to crystalline dapagliflozin hydrate and a method for the preparation thereof. It discloses solutions of dapagliflozin in a solvent or a mixture of solvents and further specifies exemplarily suitable solvents such as water and C1-C4 alcohols or mixtures thereof.
WO 2014/016381 (US 2014/031540) describes crystalline complexes of 1-cyano-2-(4-cyclopropyl-benzyl)-4-(β-D-glucopyranos-1-yl)-benzene with natural amino acids, methods for the preparation thereof as well as the use thereof for preparing medicaments. It discloses solutions of 1-cyano-2-(4-cyclopropyl-benzyl)-4-(β-D-glucopyranos-1-yl)-benzene in a solvent or a mixture of solvents and further specifies exemplarily suitable organic solvents such as C1-C4 alkanols, ethanol and mixtures thereof, in particular with water.
Furthermore, WO 2014/195966 describes amorphous forms of canagliflozin and processes of manufacturing thereof as well as corresponding pharmaceutical compositions and their medicinal uses. It discloses solutions of canagliflozin in one or more organic solvents and further specifies exemplarily suitable organic solvents such as ethanol.
Further challenges known in the prior art are the limited solubility of SGLT-2 inhibitors in water due to their positive log10 P values, which typically influences the bioavailability in the body of a patient or makes it difficult to find adequate solvents to get the substance dissolved in an liquid formulation before administering it into the body of a patient.
Further prior art is as follows:
Xu G et al. (Journal of Medical Chemistry 2014, 57: 1236-1251) is directed to the design, synthesis and biological evaluation of deuterated C-aryl glycosides as potent and long-acting renal SGLT-2 inhibitors for the treatment of type 2 diabetes.
WO 2015/110402 relates to SGLT-2 inhibitors for use in the treatment and/or prevention of metabolic disorders in canine animals.
There is an urgent need for a directly administrable pharmaceutical composition comprising at least one SGLT-2 inhibitor which overcomes the problems of the prior art as described above.